Behind an Innocent face
by Kindred01
Summary: A twist to the end of book 4, In the grave yard The Dark Lord rose out of the Cauldron but not in way that anyone could have thought. CD/HP? LV/HP
1. Chapter 1

It was a blur once they returned back to Hogwarts, Cedric stood there holding the half conscious Harry in his arms the cup in the other. Harry took the worst of the attack at the grave yard and could barely stand on his own two legs. The crowed of people started to come towards them cameras flashing and peoples voices all talking at once then very thing went blank for Harry and he let the darkness take over and pull him under.

Harry's dreams was filled with nightmare of the grave yard, it was like watching a film replaying in his head. '_They have arrived at the grave yard landing face first into the ground Cedric stood up first and looked around at the dark cold place. He turned back to Harry and with a confused look on his face "Do you think this is part of the test?" He asked the dark haired teen. Harry stood up and blinked in fear at the place of his Nightmares _

_"I…I don't think this is part of the test." He turned his head to see a small dumpy man step out of the shadows _

_"Kill the spare."' _He sat right in bed and winced at the pain in his body, his muscle argued with him moving but the sound of someone shouting made him turn to the bed next to him.

He watched the Diggory family, he watched Mrs Diggory fuss over her 'son' checking his skin for injuries even tho Poppy had healed him it wasn't quite enough for the woman but Harry could understand it he guessed. Mr Diggory was yelling at the Ministry officials of the shambles of the last test and the he started yelling at Harry and the teen just stood there with wide eyes as the man tore a strip out of him once he saw that Harry was awake until Cedric pushed his mother off him and yelled back at his father "Will you stop!" His dad looked at him in mid shout

"W…What? It's because of him that…"

"Why I'm not hurt I was stunned…." Harry looked at Cedric and frowned at the older teen …Lier…He thought _'A green light blinded Harry as he heard Cedric let out a scream before he fell to the ground in a crumpled heap "No!" Harry yelled as he knelt by the older boy and saw the last green flicker of the killing curse left his eyes. He was frozen to the spot he couldn't breathe and before he could even began to process what happen Harry was thrown back into a hood statue that looked like a Grim Reaper and held him in place. He had struggled and pulled to pull himself free when he saw Wormtail walk out form the shadows and drop something into a waiting cauldron. _

_Harry watched in horror as Wormtail started to perform a ritual his heart raced in his chest as the man cut off his own hand before he turned to him, wincing at his own wound Peter raised the knife to Harry's arms and sliced down the dirty sweaty skin. Harry let out a scream as he felt the knife slice deep three times before Peter walked back to the cauldron and he watched it burn and bubble and turn into a fire ball and then all was quiet as the fire ball turned to smoke thick dark choking smoke that rose up high before it spun and entered the boy of Cedric.'_ "I saw what happen I saw what they did to him and I saw Harry stand up to… he must not be named and if wasn't for Harry neither one of us would be here!" He yelled at his father.

Cedric moved to Harry's hospital bed and sat next to him, the dark haired teen flinched and looked worryingly at him as the older teen placed a hand on Harry's hand and held it in a way that made every one stare. "Yes- yes what he went though was dreadful but let his family worry about him, our job is to worry about you?" Mr Diggory said, then very one stopped and stared at the man and he still hasn't figured out what he said as Harry pulled away from Cedric and pulled himself up to the head bored as he warped his arms around himself. He saw the way 'Cedric' look at him from the corner of the older teen's eyes there was the glint he has been waiting to see since Voldemort come back.

The boy looked back at his father with a dark look "Harry doesn't have any family." Cedric said, Mr Diggory snorted and dismissed what his 'son' had said

"His Aunt and Uncle." He sneered

"You haven't seen the bruises." Again the whole room was quiet "Oh yes I know about the abuse Harry receives from his so called family, I saw the bruise in the bathroom." Harry eyes widen even more and he wanted more than anything to shut the boy up as the more Cedric spoke more it sounds like they were together.

"Bath room what bath room?" His mother yelled

"In the Prefect Bath room when Harry figured out the egg puzzle." Then he gave a far off smile that made Harry think that is what he was doing he wanted very one to think they were together. Cedric face became blank as he looked up at his father "I don't want to hear you bad mouthing Harry dad not as he saved my life you should be grateful."

"I am." Mr Diggory said though grated teeth, and that is when the 'Cedric' dropped a bomb shell that made even Harry look twice at him

"Good as he is carrying my child."

_'The black smoke entered Cedric's body and nothing seemed to happen before the life body started to shake on the ground as if he was convalescing his back arched his arms and legs flung about and moved in twisted shapes and then he was still again liked before. Harry held his breath as he watched Cedric suddenly open his eyes and sit up and then stand. "M…My Lord?" Peter asked, he was confused just like the rest of them but the smile on the older boy's face light up and it made Harry shudder_

_"Not what I planned but this is perfect, who would think this handsome young man as the Dark Lord." He smiled as he looked towards Harry "My dear Harry look at you." He smiled as he walked up to him and new plan forming in his mind as he looked the boy up and down. "I have plans for you."'_

More shouting and yelling erupted thanks to Tom and everyone looked to Harry for the answers "Harry my boy tell us is what Cedric is telling us is true? Are you pregnant?" Dumbledore asked, Harry looked towards Tom who was wearing a Cedric suit he smiled back at Harry as he reached out and gently rubbed his hand on Harry's ankle

"It's okay Harry tell them." He smiled, his eyes gleaming red

"Y…Yeah I'm pregnant." He said, as he looked away from very one…tho if I am it's not from the bathroom… Harry thought as he looked the others around the room and Cedric smirked as he moved closer to him again.

Poppy had kicked very one out of the hospital wing so Harry and Cedric could rest. Harry had trouble sleeping and kept thinking back to the grave yard when Harry found himself looking down the point of the wand. He looked up at the wand's owner before pushing himself up he looked at the red glint in the forma Hufflepuff "You played your part well today Harry." The dark haired teen huffed at him

"Like I had a choice." Harry mumbled, his voice was still raw and broken from screaming at the cemetery and all the potions in the hospital wing will take weeks maybe even months to fix it.

"Ummm true." Cedric's smiled

"I made a deal with you a wizard's oath I keep quiet about you Tom and you will leave the people care about alone." It was Tom that grinned at Harry thought Cedric's body.

Harry shuddered as he remembered what happen when Voldemort returned but not in any way anyone thought. A black misted rose from the cauldron and entered the lifeless body of Cedric taking it over. "We will keep this little secret as long as we can." He smile as he dropped his wand and leaned into him

"What is with making people think we're…"

"We're what Harry?" Tom smirked as he his fingers though Harry's hair making the boy flinch at his touch, he has plans for this boy no he will not kill Harry Potter he was going claim him …too late for that… and when he finely takes over he will have Dumbledore's weapon on his side and in his bed.

"You know together?" He blushed a little as he looked away from him as Voldemort reaches out and touches his face Harry flinched again at cold touch of the finger tips on his cheeks "And why am I pregnant?" Tom study Harry's face for a while taking in the beautiful shape and curve of the boy cheek and chin

"Oh my sweet Raven we are together I didn't just need your blood to complete the spell I need it to tie you to me. Do you think I was going to let you go?" Then he kissed him. "And as for you being pregnant you know how." He grinned as he looked into the bright green eyes

"I know how. But what no one explained to me is how a male teenage boy can get pregnant?" Harry growled at him pulled away from Tom

"Ah…I see. We are two powerful wizards Harry and with the potion I poured down your throat it didn't hurt." He told him as he took the teen's chin again and kissed him again. Harry gasped at the lips on his mouth and he smooth tongue sliding in The Dark Lord's hand were all over Harry's body as he pulled him down flat onto the bed. "You belong to me."

The Dark Lord was soft but firm he knew what he wanted from Harry and how to take it and in the hospital wing in the dead of night Harry let Voldemort claim him again. He now wondered what his god fathers are going to think of him as he fingered the green gemmed ring that Tom gave him …I am owned… He thought. Hedwig came flying though the bed room window of the boy's dorm room and dropped a letter in front of him before sitting on his shoulders "Thanks girl." Harry smiled as he picked up the letter and open it.

'Dear Mr Potter

Your Aunt and Uncle have signed the Papers that your new guardian has supplied them and you are now under the protection of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.' The letter went on but Harry's mind broke as he jumped off the bed scarring his poor owl who hooted at him angrily before flying off out the window as Harry ran down the stairs only to crash into Sirius Black himself.

Sirius looked at Harry and smiled at him as he picked the boy off the ground and hugged him "Isn't it wonderful your coming home with us Cub!" he spun him around and then pulled him to his chest into an even tighter hug

"H…how did you get the papers? How did you get found innocent?" Harry asked once the world stopped spinning

"I…I don't know cub, Snape hands us these papers and said don't ask but just be grateful." He laughed "I couldn't believe it until Moony showed me the paper. Someone had dropped Peter at the Ministry's door with a note saying that he was the one that messed with the cup. The one at the game where you and your boyfriend ended up at the grave yard and he was the one who hurt you. I'm free Harry, we're free!" He was so happy that he didn't stop to smell the bad roses only the good ones.

Harry knew it was Tom's handy work at play here how else would he get this, his dream since he met Sirius and Remus…but why is he doing this… "Harry? Cub are you okay?" The older man asked seeing the boy look far off

"Umm yeah it's a lot to take. The attack, the baby and now this?" He smiled at him as they hug again.

"I know but it will be alright I promises." Harry just rested his head against Sirius's chest and closed his eyes …I hope it will be… he thought "And I spoke to young Mr Diggory and he said he wanted to marry you and he will wait for you." He smiled, Harry open his eyes and just stared at the mirror that hung behind the portrait and he looked at himself wondering how long can Tom pretend to be Mr Perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

His summer was perfect, Sirius was cleared of any wrong doings and was only given his old job back but was given a nice sum of money for any wrong doings on the Ministry's part which Harry snorted at along with Remus who was stood next to Harry when said Minister of Magic handed Sirius not only his pardon but the documents that made him Harry's adoptive father. But some part of Harry thought this was too good to be true and he was waiting for his world to be pulled out from under him.

He woke up one morning laying in his soft comfortable bed the smell of bacon being cooked not by his for a changed, he smiled and buried himself under the covers he just felt happy to be somewhere that he knew he wasn't going to hurt and forced to work hours on end as it seems he was pregnant. …fucking Tom… he thought as he heard the bed room door open and footsteps enter the room he waited until he felt something jump onto the bed making his breath hitch a little before he felt a cold wet nose and it made him shrike and bolt upright as he started giggling at the furry face nuzzling his neck "Sirius stop!" He giggled as he felt the dog's wet tongue attack his neck "Dad please!" He giggled louder and then it all stopped.

Sirius looked down at the boy with his large doggy like eyes before changing back into his human form, he sat back pulling the covers around his waist looking at the teen "What did you call me?" He asked in shock. Harry bite his lips as he sat up. His hair was mess and he had dog slobber on his cheek and neck

"I…I'm sorry I…I just wanted it slipped out and-and if you don't…" Sirius pulled him into a hug grinning like a loon

"Oh cub you have no idea how happy that makes me to hear you call me that!" He told him as he looked into the teary eyed boy, he ran his fingers though Harry's hair and smiled softly at him "I didn't want to push you into calling me that."

"I don't want you to be disappointed at me." He whispered as he looked away from the man

"Why would I be disappointed?" Sirius asked feeling confused, "Is this about the baby?" He asked

"No… Sir…Dad I did something." He whispered

"What? Whatever it is me and Remus will still love you. You are our cub." He said softly, Harry started to cry as he looked up at the stormy blue eyes

"I can't tell you I want to but I can't." Sirius frowned at Harry's distressed

"Harry?" He whispered "If you can't tell us is there someone who can?" He asked him, the teen nodded and wiped his eyes

"Cedric." He hiccupped as he pulled into the naked man's chest.

Trying to talk to 'Cedric' wasn't easy his father wouldn't leave him alone so when they were all in the library when Harry turned to him "Cedric we need to talk." He said, Tom looked at him seeing the younger teen eyes looking pleadingly at him before flicking at his Sirius and Remus

"Oh I knew it your!" Mr Diggory started to sneer "I knew that you weren't carrying my boy's child I knew…" Tom sighed and sent a sleeping spell towards the man. Sirius and Remus sat there froze as they watched the 17 year old let out a sigh and stretched

"Thank god for that I have no idea who Cedric ever put up with the blow heart." He said as he looked towards the two other men before looking Harry. "So Harry what have you been saying?" He smirked

"I…I don't want them to be disappoint with me when they learn the truth." He said looking down at his hands feeling his hormones come to the surface again

"What is going on?" Sirius was the first to ask, Tom looked up and smile flashing his red eyes

"Cedric is dead I am Tom." There was a quiet that dragged out and Harry coughed at him

"They don't know who that is?" he whispered

"Tom Riddle?" Tom tried again as he stood up, Harry could imagine the sound of crickets playing before he sighed

"Tom you hid your muggle name no one knows it part me and Dumbledore." Harry was feeling more and sicker as the seconds passed

"I'M LORD VOLDEMORT!" He yelled before falling back into the chair.

Both men stood up and pointed their wands at him, Harry pulled himself up on the sofa and looked down at the sofa thread "I am not hear to kill any one!" Tom yelled as he heard Mr Diggory snore on the chair next to him "Well maybe him if I have to hear what a whore my Harry is."

"He said what?" Remus snapped

"Remus we will deal with him later we have 'him' here!" Sirius pointed to the wolf but Remus frowned at him but pointed his wand at Tom again "Harry go and call Dumbledore!" Sirius snapped, the dark haired teen looked up at him before he stood up

"Sit down." Tom said firmly but softly and Harry sat down. "I said I wasn't going to kill anyone. This have changed quite a bit let me start with the grave yard. I had Peter killed Cedric and then he performed a ritual and I' not sure what happen I ended up in this body." He told them they were quiet for a moment before Remus started growling at them

"You raped him and then forced him to take a wizard oath didn't you!" The wolf snarled. Tom just smiled and tilted his head

"Harry come here." He said, the teen stood up and walked over to him and felt Tom pull him down onto his lap "Harry can't fight me, the blood I had Peter take from him will tie him to me and if you send him to Dumbledore that old man will hurt him and our baby now you don't want that?" He smiled at them.

Remus sat down and looked at Harry was looking away with tears running down his cheeks "Why did you help us?" Remus asked, Sirius looked at his mate before looking at Tom who was now playing with Harry's hair

"I wanted to show my future wife that I can do nice things for those I take care off, I wanted him to have a nice family that won't abuse him as I promises I won't marry him until he is 17 at the moment I have pretend to be a nice boy who knocked up the gold boy." Tom grinned as he pulled Harry down and kissed him on the lips making both men growl

"What do you want from us?" Sirius asked, The Dark Lord looked at him from the corner of his eyes before looking at him fully

"Keep my secret and very thing will be okay, Harry will be safe your mate will find plenty of work and you will remain as free man." He let go of Harry and the teen stood up still not looking at any one

"Harry we not disappointed with you." Remus whispered, the green eyed boy looked up at him with watery green eyes

"I told you cub we will never be disappointed in you." Harry ran over to them and cried in their arms.

After Tom and Mr Diggory left them, they sat around the table in the kitchen Harry had a cup of Remus famous Hot Chocolate and the other two men had fire whisky "We still could go to Dumbledore?" Sirius said

"No he would want to kill anything that is Tom related." Harry said looking down at his drink

"He's right Sirius we can't trust him on this and he was the one to placed Harry that home?" Remus told him, the dark haired man groaned as he took a mouthful of his drink

"Okay oaky so we don't tell Dumbledore, but this man…child or whatever is a murder and now a rapist we can't stand by and do nothing?" He asked them, Harry looked up at them

"I am bound to him I can't say I can't fight, it's like veela's."

Once the summer was over it was back to Hogwarts by then he was only two and half months pregnant which was confusing most people if he was meant have been knocked up 4 months before. He hardly saw Tom and even if he did he was never alone with him it made Harry snort at very one's way of thinking, they had no idea who Tom was they all still thought he was Cedric but there was one man that was looking a little too deep into what happen.

He found himself in Dumbledore's offices after the feast in the Great Hall. The old man paced as he looked at the 15 year old in front of him, Harry thought Dumbledore look like he aged another 100 years "Umm sir I would like to go to my dorm room I need to unpack and get ready for tomorrow." Harry said

"All in due time Harry. Why not have some tea?" The old wizard asked, Harry shook his head

"I had my fill of liquid today sir, thank you all the same." Dumbledore hummed as the door open and a man walks in, Harry looked up to see Mad eye standing there

"All right Albus let's get this done I don't have all night." He said gruffly, the white haired man nodded and smiled

"Of course Alastor this won't take long." He turned back to Harry "Now Harry we need to talk about that night at the grave yard." The teen froze as he looked up at the twinkling blue eyed man

"Why?" Harry asked, Dumbledore sat down behind his desk and pushed the cup of tea in front of Harry but the green eyed teen pushed the cup away the smell making him feel sick

"We think something else happen to young Mr Diggory he is not acting himself his mother and father are worried about their son and when he returned to Hogwarts today he asked to be rehoused." Harry was quiet as he listen to Dumbledore talk and his eyes drifted to Mad eye who licked his lips out of habit.

The dark haired teen turned back to the old wizard frowning "I see and how could I help with that? He came face to face with Voldemort." Harry told him, Dumbledore smiled and looked down at the untouched tea before pushing it forward to Harry, but then screwed his nose up at it and pushed it back away from him making Dumbledore frown at him.

"Harry did something else happen that night?"

"Nothing happen." Harry yelled a little louder as he rubbed his bump

"Listen I know you're scared but we need to know." Dumbledore tried again…I can't tell you please just stop…Harry thought to himself "Harry?"

"Alright fine Voldemort used the Imperius Curse on him and forced him to…to…"

"Yes yes go on tell us Harry."

"That is enough Albus you putting too much pressure on him." Mad eye suddenly said "The boy is pregnant he doesn't need this stress." Harry was grateful for the man jumping in because he was sure Dumblfuck would have dragged this out though the night

"Alastor I just want to know why Harry keep this from us, we knew that Young Mr Diggory raped him why not just tell us?"

"IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" Harry screamed at the man as he stood up, "HE DIDN'T WANT TO DO IT!" He was quiet again and looked down at his hands "We agreed to keep it quiet it wasn't his fault." Dumbledore frowned

"Go back to your dorm room Harry rest up."


	3. Chapter 3

The lies were easy, to easy Harry thought as he settled into his new dorm room it was a private away from his class mates. He sighed as he walked to the sofa and sat down and swung his feet up and then leaned back closing his eyes. He must have closed his eyes for a second and before he knew it Tom was looking down at him "Did you not hear me call you?" He asked as he stood there with a large smile on his face as he held out a try of food to him "I saw that you didn't eat that much before Dumbledore whisked you way away to his offices." Tom said, as he placed the try down onto the table as Harry pushed himself up.

"I told him Cedric raped me under Imperius Curse and he went quiet." He told him, Tom smiled at his submissive and sat down on the sofa as he brought a bowl up with hot casserole

"I love how quick you think on your feet my little snake." He purred as he scooped up some of the beef casserole and held up to Harry's mouth "Bow on it, it's hot."

This is how Harry spent his hour as the Dark Lord feed him with half smile and half smirk on his face once he finished feeding the teen he wiped Harry's lips before he stood up and held out his hand "Come on now you need your sleep." He told him, the dark haired teen reached out and took his hand and let the Dark Lord pull him up and lead him to the bed room

"T…Tom he will find out." Harry whispered, that scared him more than anything in the world 'what if Dumbledore found out? What if he hurts his baby?' but this Dark Lord just laughed as he spun Harry around and gently pushed him down onto the bed and hovered above him

"I want him to find out. I want him to know just how I have his little weapon warped around my little finger and how I know said weapon will spread his legs just for me." Harry frowned and looked away from him

"I know you don't like me but do you have to make me feel like a whore?" Harry whispered, the red eye man leaned down and whispered in his ear

"I don't hate you Harry." The teen looked at him with tearful eyes

"But you don't love me?"

"I might one day." He told him as he kissed his neck lazily and Harry started to cry louder and this startled Tom.

He sat up and looked down at the boy as he curled up and cried, he didn't know what to do sure he made many grown men cry before he kills them but this- this is someone he wants to keep around and have lots more children from him and seeing him cry is disturbing him. He didn't know what to say or to do so he just pulled Harry up and into his arms, the teen hit him hard in the chest sending a flare of hot magic into him "Awo?" Tom hissed as he let Harry hit him for a little while longer before grabbing his wrists and held onto him before Harry started screaming at him before passing out.

Tom paced the floor as he had called Snape to Harry's bed chambers and watched the man wave his wand over him "Well what is wrong with him?" He asked, he watched the man pour a potion down the boy's throat. Harry whispered at him something that Tom couldn't hear before Snape nodded to him and stood up towards the Dark Lord

"Over tried, he was whisked away before he could finish his meal to be interrogated by Dumbledore and the fake Moody." He said as he placed a small potion bottle onto the table by Harry's bed "Also Potter thinks Dumbledore was trying to poison him and let's top it off with emotional distress that you have caused… My lord." He added at the end as the Dark Lord raised his wand and pointed it at the potion master

"Don't test my patience Severus." He snarled

"I'm sorry my lord I am just telling you what Potter told me and with the Veela blood in the body you are housing in." Voldemort turned away from him "My Lord you created the Veela bond with Potter he is bound to you or rather bound to Cedric's body you need to take care of him not just his body but his happiness."

The dark Lord frowned at the man as he put his wand away and started pacing again "keep an eye on Dumbledore." He said as he looked back at Harry "Make the necessary potions for Harry I don't want him getting worst." He mumbled

"You mean you want me to drug him to keep him happy?" Snape asked "I can't do that." Tom looked at him "I will make the potion he needs to help him thought the pregnancy." Snape told him before he left the chambers. Tom walked over to the bed where Harry laid curled up under the blankets he kicked his own shoes off and climbed onto the bed and warped his arms around the dark haired teen.

Harry was still wake as and looked up at innocent face of a monster Tom looked at Harry and tilted his head back "I will make a promises I won't treat you like a whore and you will take those health potions that Snape left for you. How does that sound my little snake?" He whispered as he pressed his lips to Harry's soft pink ones. The young teen whimpered into the kiss as Tom pulled back "Now sleep my sweet snake."


	4. Chapter 4

6 months later…

Life carried on at Hogwarts 'Cedric' moved into the snake house, and it quickly become clear that something was wrong with young man's behaviour as all the other little snakes including Draco fell in line behind Cedric quickly. Other students become scared of him as he walked passed them they turned away in fear or ran the other way and often Harry wasn't far away from the older teen. Some thought it was odd that Cedric never known for falling for other sex would shack up with Harry Potter while he was dating a pretty young girl.

Harry groaned hearing the whispering it didn't bother him he was us to it but this went on all the time and as it he got bigger "I heard that it happen when you-know-who took them to the grave yard and ..." That is when Harry got up and to leave Tom watched him eyes followed the teen. He knew that it was starting to bother is little queen since the Lion house has turn his back on him for whatever reason he thinks Dumbledore has something to do with it. Standing up he walked after Harry noticing that the boy quickly walked away even tho he was close to his dude date.

Turning the corner he stood there looking down the empty corridor and wondered where Harry walked off to so fast. He knew most of these class room are empty and the corridor is far too long for him to have disappeared. He felt Harry panic though his bond and he started by pushing the empty doors open looking for his mate as his panicky feeling was getting work and then there was a flare of pain bloomed cross his face and he stopped and placed his hand on his cheek and he growled and turned when he heard a cry of pain from one of the rooms that the door was slightly open. He felt pain in his own stomach as he pushed himself towards the room and pushed himself inside and snarled at the small group how were abusing his mate.

He caught the sight of Harry curled up on his side crying as he held his stomach and then looked up to the red head who was pointing his want at Tom. Again the dark Lord snarled

"Shit he's a veela!" Another of Harry's attackers said

"Oh Merlin run!" they piled out the room as Tom walked up to Ron who was now looking more scared

"I'm going to rip you a part Ron, but not before I rip your family a part!" He snarled as he pulled his wand out flicked it sending him into the wall knocking him out. He watched as he let out a deep breaths as the red head teen slide down to the ground he then caught sight of a fire in the fire place and walked and squinted at the items that were burning and let out a nasty growl as he notices that all of Harry's belonging were in the fire.

Harry whimpered making the Dark Lord look over to him and knelt in front of him "Harry." He whispered as he touched his arms

"Why?" He cried as he grabbed his mate's arms.

"I don't know why they did this?" The Dark Lord whispered as he scooped up the pregnant teen into his arm and stood up and started to walk to the door when Snape and McGonagall came running to the class room when they were told that Cedric Diggory when imp shit crazy. The grey haired witch walked into the room and saw Ron passed out against the wall while Cedric held a battered Harry Potter in his arms

"What is this?! McGonagall yelled at him

"I came looking for Harry and I found this! They beat a pregnant boy and burnt his belongs." He hissed at them as his eye turned to Severus and there seem to be an understanding in the looks and the dark haired man nodded

"Take Mr Potter to infirmary." Snape said, Tom nodded and walked passed them.

Tom walked straight to Snape's private chambers not bothering to stop for anyone who wanted to ask by Harry was crying. His own magic pushed open the door to Snape's chambers and he walked over to the fire place as Harry whimpered in pain "Its okay my little snake we will go somewhere safe." he whispered

"I want Sirius and Remus." He whimpered,

"Not to worry my love Severus will bring them to us." He whispered to into his ears as Harry warped his arms around his neck as they Tom showed for Riddle manor.

Both Remus and Sirius almost knocked Severus over as they ran to get to Harry's bed side. When they got there they found Harry curled up on his side a sleep his bruises gone so they didn't see the worst of his injuries." What happen?" Sirius asked has he knelt by the bed and took Harry's warm hands

"Ronald Weasley." Tom snarled as Remus sat on the bed and looked up at the Dark Lord

"Ron? Why would he? Dumbledore." Remus muttered darkly as he looked towards Harry sleeping "I WANT TO KILL HIM." he growled

"Who the old man or the red head?"

"Both." Both men shouted, Tom smirked knowing he now has Harry's protectors and more people on his side.

"Not to be brake your family reunion but will you two join my side?" He asked them, they looked up at him before they looked at each other and then back at him

"Only if we stay with Harry."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

Due to the shock of the attack Harry found his waters broke, it was the middle of the night and both Sirius and Remus was sat his bed while Tom working on protecting his lover. Harry woke up feeling something wasn't right, he looked up to see Remus reading a book by the bed and Sirius dozing on his shoulder. The teen sat up wincing as he felt something wet between his legs that made him look up at Remus who was watching him "Cub are you okay?" He asked

"No I think my waters broke." He whimpered as he pulled the covers off the bed and let out a scream. Sirius jumped at hearing the screams and fell of the chair as Remus move towards Harry

"CALL THE HEALERS!"

Tom rushed from his office towards the bed room once felt pain from his mate burn in his gut. When he got to the room it was a whirl wind of healers around the bed. He stood there panting at the door before he spotted Sirius holding Remus as they looked devastated as they watched. He walked over to them "What happen?" He asked

"He woke up and there was blood. We called the healers soon as we saw the blood." Sirius said as Remus whimpered in his hold. Tom turned and walked towards the bed trying to get the view of his mate but with the halers in the way he growled before he found an opening and move closer to the bed. Harry was pale as vampire but he was still alive he turned to Healers

"What is happening?" He asked one of the healers, the sliver haired healer turned to him before moving away from the bed and took Tom to one side

"He has lost a lot of blood with the stress of what happen to him before he arrived and without the wolf bite he would have bled to death." He said, The Dark Lord looked towards the teen's arm and see the arm warped up in a bandage

"Was the bite necessary? Would have you gotten in here time?" He asked calmly, the healer shook his head

"No we wouldn't have made it in time, the werewolf bite back quickly it slow the blood flow down as the wounds starts to heal which is why most wolf attack victims survive the most nastiest of wounds." He told Tom, red eyes looked at the boy who was taking a potion was still almost sobbing

"Thank you." He whispered as he walked over to the bed.

It wasn't long before the Healer's leave the room and the only sounds that could be heard was Remus sobbing. The Dark Lord looked up at the pair that stood at the far end of the room "Come here." He said softly as he could. Remus steps were slow and hesitant while Sirius was stronger as they helped the wolf's stand

"P…Please forgive I wouldn't wise this curse on any one." He said though a rough voice.

"I don't need to forgive you Remus because there is nothing to forgive. If you didn't act my mate would have died along with our child as far as I see it you did a brave thing." Tom said, the wolf looked at him with wide eyes as he felt on the bed besides Harry "The Veela in me feels strongly about our bond and we would rather have our mate a werewolf and a live rather than dead." He told them as the wolf warped himself around Harry's sleeping form.

"What did the healer's say?" Sirius asked

"That the bite saved their lives and the pregnancy should carry on as normal." He told them, Tom stood up and leaned over on the bed and kissed Harry on the lips before turning to look at Sirius "I still have some work left to do, it won't take long let me know if he wakes up."

When Harry did wake up again the sun was warming his face and he was pain free, he could feel that someone was by his side and by opening his eyes he saw Remus sleeping next to him. His mouth was dry as he open his mouth but found no sound came out "Easy pup you had a shock last night." Came a gruff voice. Green eyes widen as he remembered what happen as he looked down at his stomach still seeing the bump "Everything is fine. Remus saved you last night." Sirius said as he helped Harry sit up so he could take a sip of water.

"H…He did." Harry whispered, sitting on the bed the older man smiled softly as he ran his fingers though Harry's hair

"He gave you the bite. He is really scared that you will hate him." Harry shook his head as he looked down at his bandage arm before turning to the sleeping man next to him

"He save my life how can I hate him for that?" He whispered.

"Tell him that when he wakes up. I had to spike his whisky to get him to sleep." Sirius smiled as she stood up "I'm just going to get Tom."


End file.
